


Two Ghosts

by acerhee



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Two Ghosts - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerhee/pseuds/acerhee
Summary: Kalila didn't exactly have her life laid out, there were a few things missing from this puzzle - but when she looked at it, there didn't seem to be. She meets a boy and, like the young teenage girl she is, began to fall for him. This was until he turned out to be maleficent. Read for this to actually make some goddamn sense.





	Two Ghosts

A halcyon, cerulean sky reclined over Kalila Vokoso's slackened, languid body. Her almost arched spine lay vertically along a slender, plank of wood in the middle of the child's playground. Cadaverous arms floundered onto the lapidary floor as carbon dioxide emanated from her warm, chapped lips as her thin eyelids closed over the chartreuse balls that the sun reflected off. Ansel had finally left her to some peace as he had been distracted by some dogs over by the duck pond which gave the girl a chance to sneak off and catch some breath before he came up with another story-line for a film she had agreed to do with him.  
Feeling a presence nearby, she automatically assumed it was her brother-like best friend and just stayed staring at the cotton balls that were bunched in the sky. Letting out a breath, she smiled at the thought of her friend being chased by the geese - which was probably why he had returned to her so soon, and seemed to have a negative aura surrounding him. "Did the duck flip you off or are you just in a mood?" she mumbled, hoping to get a story out of the boy.  
"Excuse me?" A voice asked, a chuckle leaving the same lips which proved that what Kalila said was completely random to him and there was no way he could have known what she meant. This person's voice was much deeper than the male she had turned up to the park with earlier in the day, and - if she was honest, he sounded slightly dopey... like he was drunk or just a slow thinker.  
The difference in the voice she got, and the voice she expected, caused her to sit up and look at the man who sat on the plank of wood she had let herself prop down on when she reached the park. "Uh..sorry." She muttered, analysing his features. He wore a black beanie, which looked like the warmest thing after the small smile that had stayed on his face since he heard her comment about the ducks. Two small lines that formed as dimples as he watched her, confusion reflecting from his piercing - yet welcoming - eyes. "I thought you were... someone else."  
With a shake of his head, the boy with the beanie spoke again. "I was gonna say... " he began. "I've never done something so bad to be flipped off by a duck." His words caused Kalila to let a soft laugh leave her lips, then a few seconds went by with the two of them sitting there in silence just surrounded by the loud noises of children who were pretending the climbing frame was a pirate ship and the fireman pole was the new and improved, modern day plank. The green eyed girl watched as one kid pushed the other towards the pole. "Arrgh!" He growled, like a stereotypical pirate, then muttered a few words that she was just too far away to be able to hear.  
"Would you like to go get a coffee with me?" The boy had finally spoken up after those few awkward seconds of silence, causing her head to turn toward him, her eyebrows slightly furrowed at the strangers words and she let out another laugh.  
"Dude, no offence... but I've always been taught not to talk to strangers, I think going to grab a coffee with one is a bit far." she says, "and I don't even drink coffee."  
"Well…” He scoffed, quite amused with her words. "I'm Harry Styles." To Kalila, her first thought was how much Harry was a basic name, his parents must not have been very creative. Unless he was named after another family member, which was explainable. "What's your name?" He asked, his eyes staring deeply into hers, and although they were piercing, they were also warm and convincing. Something about him just made the brunette girl feel that she wasn't in any danger. Maybe it was the fact that he seemed young, looking like he was in his early twenties. Maybe it was his warm smile with his alluring dimples. Maybe it was just that she knew she was stubborn, and would never meet anyone interesting if she never let herself.  
"I'm Kalila." She said, quietly, as if she had been hypnotised to do so. In hearing her name, the boy smiled, showing those dimples that were worth melting for.  
"See? Now we aren't strangers." He nudged her playfully, causing her to shake her head as she laughed.  
"I already know I'm going to regret this, but let's go." She said, standing up.  
"Ed! My boy!" The familiar voice of the older male who worked in the store exclaimed. "Where have you been?" He asked Harry, who must have been close with the owner of this place.  
"I was in India for a few weeks with Luke and his family." Although it was slightly random, it caught the attention of the brunette girl who had been in a world of her own since she entered the shop, trying to decide what she should have as an alternative to coffee. "I'll have my usual and, Felix, get my girl here one of your special hot chocolates. She isn't a huge fan of coffee." He said, placing a hand on Kalila's back, making her feel slightly uncomfortable that he knew that about her - but she didn't make an effort to move.  
When their drinks arrived, they found a small table to sit at the back in the warmth rather than next to a window. "Would you like a cookie?" Harry asked as he placed down a small tray of different cookies and wafers. She, hesitantly, nodded and took one, causing Harry to smile. "You seem really uncomfortable." He said with a short chuckle. Kalila smiled, shaking her head.  
"I'm okay, I've just never met someone like you, I guess." She said, not meaning the type of guy to buy her coffee, or find her awkwardness amusing - but the guy who called her his girl, and made sure she was close to him. She'd had boyfriends, sure, but he wasn't her boyfriend.  
"But you don't know what i'm like... so how would you know?" he asked and she had no objection to his words. He was right, he could be just like any other guy she'd met. "But... you are right, I'm pretty sure you've never met anyone like me." He said, giving off an obnoxious flow in his sentencing.  
"Okay, hot shot. What makes you so special?" She asked, taking a small sip from her hot chocolate, then tried to hide the fact that she had scolded her tongue from the boy.  
"You'll see... soon enough." Was the only thing he said to do with that topic and then decided to change. She assumed he needed time to think about something that made him special, or maybe the special was bad and he didn't want her to pester him about it. Either way, she played along.  
"So, the ducks," he began. "Why would they be sticking their middle fingers up at anybody?" He laughed softly, his index fingers touching on the cardboard cup holder.  
"Ansel... " She murmurs softly with a small smile, before standing up quickly. "Shit. I left Ansel at the park, he's probably be looking all over for me. He's gonna kill me. I'm sorry. I have to go." Rambled the girl, stepping back to leave as he grabbed her wrist.  
"Hey, Kal- it's okay. Calm down." Harry smiled, as if knowing how persuasive those prominent dimples were. "Just text him, or... at least finish your hot chocolate before you rush into the freezing cold park again." He said, keeping his voice low and gentle. Then, she did just as he said. She texted him saying she bumped into an old friend and decided to catch up, and apologised for leaving him alone with the dogs. Then took another sip of her boiling hot drink.  
The cafe was warm, and the windows looked like they had been frosted over, making the outside temperature seem much lower that the inside. Kalila still wasn't sure whether that was the reason for her staying with this male for the next few hours, or if it was that she actually enjoyed spending time with him. The sun lay on the horizon, turning the sky red. "I should go... I'm meant to be home before sundown." She told Harry. "My parents will kill me if I don't get home now." Kalila stood, throwing her empty cup in the trash.  
"Well, I could drive you home if you want. I already asked my buddy to drop my car off outside, he'll probably be waiting." Usually, Kalila would always turn down an offer like this, but she was getting to know the guy. She told him things that she might not have told other people, and he told her things she wouldn't expect from anyone else. The girl believed that she could trust him, through all her paranoia - so she nodded.  
"As long as it's not any bother." She spoke, not wanting him to go out of his way after paying for her drink already.  
"Not at all."  
In leaving the cafe, Kalila realised that it wasn't as cold as she previously assumed from the frosted cafe windows. This weather wasn't exactly weather that would frost windows. Maybe it was the way the window always looked. Maybe it was just decoration. "This is Louis." Harry introduced me to a brunette male that had just left a a large Alton F-650, leaving Kalila confused as to why such small boys would need a car this big. Even if it wasn't big, it seemed more like a truck than a car.  
"Hi." She smiled, looking at the boy with the small amount of stubble. He wore a black baseball cap with white lines on the front. His dark, baggy sweater and black jeans hung from him rather than fitted him. "I'm Kalila." She said, quietly. The green-eyed girl definitely wasn't the shy type, but something about getting into this car made her feel uneasy.  
"Ladies first." Harry spoke up, opening the car door for her with a pleasant smile. The dimples. They were the things getting her into this mess. They're the reason she let him buy her a hot chocolate. They're the reason she didn't just walk away from this stranger. He was too nice. She should have noticed this before. Now it would just be awkward to deny the ride home. What if he was a nice guy and this was all just her being paranoid? Like always. The girl smiled back.  
"Thank you." She climbed into the vehicle ignoring all her negative thoughts. With Harry next to her in the drivers seat, and Will behind her, she didn't feel too uneasy. "Uhh... if you head down Thiston Road, then turn left... I can guide you from there." She shrugged, giving the male directions as the warm engine made her worry deflate.  
Passing the sign saying they were on the road she had named, she opened her mouth to speak, but her words never came out, they were interrupted by a white cloth being clamped over her mouth and nose. Her first instinct was to breathe - in panic, of course - which was clearly not the best idea. It's not like she'd ever been chloroformed before, she didn't know. she felt herself get dizzy and after a while of struggling her limbs grew tired. before long, her eyes rolled back and relaxed into the seat of the van - everything around her coming to a dark close.


End file.
